Certas Coisas Nunca Mudam
by miaka-evolution
Summary: Chega um novo garoto em Tomoeda. SS Não estão juntos? O que será que aconteceu?Completo!
1. Parte 1

Certas coisas nunca mudam (inevitavelmente outras sim)  
  
Observações: Caro leitor, você ao longo do fic, irá ver as abreviações de estou ou está. Eu poderia colocar em sua forma completa (o que seria o correto) mas preferi escrever com uma linguagem bem jovem, ou seja, palavras resumidas me expressando melhor.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Capítulo 1 Um misterioso aluno  
  
- Ai ai ai eu to atrasada!!!  
  
- Ainda não cresceu? Vai fazer 15 anos mês que vem e continua uma  
  
monstrenga?!  
  
Pelo jeito é você que não cresceu Touya, continua com essa  
  
história de monstrenga.-Retruca nossa amiguinha  
  
Sakura socou tudo na boca como sempre.  
  
- Echtouch Satchfeichta!  
  
- Tome cuidado minha filha!  
  
Sakura calçou seus patins e correu para escola. Chegando lá  
  
encontrou Tomoyo no portão.  
  
- Bom Dia Tomoyo!  
  
- Bom Dia Sakura! Eu fiz umas roupas encantadoras pra você.  
  
Poderia experimenta-lás depois?- Disse Tomoyo com brilho nos olhos.  
  
- Ahn... Claro!  
  
Já na sala elas encontraram o resto da turma, disseram bom dia e  
  
se sentaram.  
  
Professor Terada entra em sala.  
  
- Bom-Dia, hoje teremos um novo aluno de intercâmbio do  
  
Brasil, Saigo Negreiros (uma mistura de japonês com brasileiro, nissei talvez?...).  
  
Saigo era um rapaz alto e muito bonito! Com profundos e expressivos olhos azul- claro, e pele bronzeada.  
  
- Saigo tem um lugar vago na frente da Sakura. Pode se sentar.  
  
Saigo vai em direção à Sakura, para em sua frente e fica olhando-a.  
  
Ela dá um sorriso sem graça e ele se senta.  
  
- Sakura não confie nesse cara.-Fala Shaoran desconfiado  
  
Sakura olha friamente para Shaoran ignorando-o. Apesar de Sakura amar Shaoran, era como se Saigo conseguisse arrancar tudo que Sakura sentia pelo chinês.  
  
Eriol olha para Tomoyo como se lesse seus pensamentos e dá um sorriso. Tomoyo sorri de volta entendendo (que sintonia!).  
  
O sinal toca...  
  
Sakura se assusta pois passara a aula inteira pensando como se aproximar de Saigo. Ignorando seus amigos Sakura vai falar com o garoto.  
  
- A Sakura está tão estranha.- Comenta Chiharu  
  
- É verdade...-Confirma Tomoyo  
  
- Não confio nesse cara. Vou átras deles- Fala Shaoran mais do que nervoso  
  
- Espera! Eu também vou! Não posso perder nenhum momento do primeiro encontro da Sakura com Saigo!-Sai Tomoyo com sua filmadora de última geração  
  
- Eles realmente gostam Sakura...-Diz Naoko impressionada.  
  
- Vocês sabiam que o amor não existia até 1842? Os seres humanos só se casavam para terem filhos!- Mente Yamazaki. (de certa forma é verdade..Mas essa não é a data)  
  
- É mesmo?- Naoko diz meio desconfiada.  
  
- É mentira! É esse o exemplo que você quer dar pro nosso filho?-Grita Chiharu já no quarto mês de gravidez.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Capítulo 2- O ciúme de Shaoran  
  
Capítulo curtinho só de enfeite mesmo.  
  
-----------------   
  
Sakura está conversando com Saigo sob os olhos atentos de Tomoyo e Shaoran. Principalmente sob os olhos do ciumento chinês.  
  
- Desde que te vi achei você muito bonita.  
  
- Você acha? Muito obrigada!- Disse Sakura sem graça.  
  
- Não é encantador Shaoran! O olhar de Saigo e o sorriso da Sakura criam uma atmosfera quase poética!  
  
Shaoran nada responde. Tomoyo olha-o e fala:  
  
-Fala Sério Shaoran! Você ainda tem ciúmes da Sakura? Eu não entendo os homens! Mesmo depois que acaba o relacionamento eles continuam com esse sentimento ridículo de posse! Vai entender...  
  
- Tomoyo! Cala a boca que eles vão te ouvir!  
  
- Que?! Quem você pensa que é pra...-Shaoran vira os olhos suspirando  
  
O sinal toca e todos voltam para a sala.  
  
Quem esse cara pensa que é? Querendo roubar a Sakura de mim! Insolente! (síndrome de Vegeta) Pensa Shaoran enquanto vai para sala.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
3- O triste passado de Sakura e Shaoran  
  
Muitas coisas são esclarecidas aqui.  
  
---------------------  
  
Após a aula...  
  
- Sakura eu preciso falar com você!- Diz Shaoran sério.  
  
- O que foi? Outro ataque de ciúmes? Olha, eu não tenho tempo para ouvir tenho um encontro com Saigo e preciso me arrumar.-Sakura diz secamente  
  
- Me dá cinco minutos, por favor? (Shaoran implorando?! Cadê o orgulho dele?)  
  
- OK e que não passe disso.-Diz Sakura impaciente  
  
- É o suficiente. Olha esse tal de Saigo tem grandes poderes, ele pode estar armando algo contra você.  
  
- Você não enjoa de ter ciúmes? Nós somos puro passado! Eu to em outra, ou melhor, em outro. Aliás, era isso que você devia fazer,entrar em outra e me esquecer. A gente se vê por aí.  
  
- Mas Sakura...  
  
Sakura vai pra casa pensando se não foi muito dura com o Shaoran.  
  
- Droga! Por que eu estou tão confusa? Será que eu ainda amo o Shaoran? Não posso, depois daquilo não!  
  
=Flashback da Sakura=  
  
- Eu não a amo! Ela nunca significou nada pra mim!  
  
-Mas pra mim ela significa uma coisa Shaoran: O fim do nosso  
  
namoro!  
  
- Mas Sakura eu te amo!  
  
-Desculpe Shaoran, mas eu não sinto mais nada por você!  
  
=Fim do flashback da Sakura.=  
  
Sakura chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto se arrumar para o encontro com Saigo.  
  
Capítulo 4- Surpresas no Festival  
  
É um dos capítulos mais divertidos. Mas não é o melhor.  
  
-----------------  
  
- Sakura! Como foi seu dia!-Pergunta Kero para sua dona  
  
- Resumindo? Lindo!  
  
-Lindo?!  
  
- É. Tipo exótico, olhos claros, alto...  
  
- Que pena achei que você tinha algum chocolate na mochila.  
  
- Ai Kero!  
  
Sakura colocou um vestido rosa de alcinha com detalhes brancos,fita branca nos cabelos e tênis All-Star rosa e desceu.  
  
- Aonde vai monstrenga?  
  
- Sair.  
  
- Com aquele moleque de novo?  
  
- Você tá por fora mesmo hein ?! Eu estou em outra a muito tempo! O moleque, já era!(Gente a Sakura está chamando o Shaoran de moleque!)  
  
- Não gosto disso...  
  
Sakura saiu e foi para o Templo Tsukimini encontrar Saigo.  
  
Saigo estava esperando-a na porta do Templo.  
  
- Você está linda como sempre!-Saigo Pegou na mão da Sakura e beijou-a  
  
fazendo Sakura corar furiosamente (que sempre? eles se conheceram hoje!)  
  
Eles, então entraram no Templo, e para a surpresa dos dois, encontraram os amigos por lá.(surpresa? qual é? é sempre assim!)  
  
- Não confio nesse cara! Disse Shaoran para si mesmo, afogando suas mágoas na 8ª latinha de Coca-Cola (Lembrem-se que ele é menor de idade portanto, não pode tomar saquê).  
  
- Sakura, preciso conversar a sós com você.-Fala Saigo olhando seriamente para Sakura.  
  
Sakura olha para os amigos com uma cara de será que eu posso? Chiharu fez um sinal discreto com a mão como se estivesse dizendo para aproveitar. E saíram para um lugar mais reservado.  
  
- Sakura tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer há muito tempo.(ta melando)  
  
(detalhe: Perceba que eles se conheceram no mesmo dia)  
  
- Ah é? O que é então? (vai melar!)  
  
- Isso!- E se beijaram (melou)  
  
Mas quando eles achavam que estavam sozinhos, lá estava Shaoran Li atrás da moita observando-os atentamente. Nesse caso, infelizmente Shaoran tem magia e foi claramente sentida por Sakura!  
  
- Shaoran Li o senhor pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Olha Sakura eu só quero te proteger!  
  
- Mas do que?  
  
- Dele!- E olha atravessado para Saigo.  
  
- Saiba que ele é o meu atual namorado e se você tiver que me proteger de alguma coisa, que seja de você!!! Vamos Saigo.  
  
(relembrando: Eles se conheceram hoje)  
  
- Espera Sakura!-Chama Saigo- Quer sair comigo só você e eu?  
  
- Adoraria!  
  
E saíram deixando Shaoran para trás (tadinho)  
  
- Se eu não soubesse que aquele cara está armando contra a Sakura eu desistia dela!- Fala Shaoran para os amigos já na décima terceira lata de Coca-Cola.(13 latinhas? Ninja!!)  
  
- Você ainda vai sofrer muito para conseguir o que tanto almeja.- Diz Eriol com um sorriso sarcástico.   
  
Nota da autora: As coisas vão começar a ferver no próximo Capítulo  
  
de Certas coisas nunca mudam. Quando eu escrevi aquele capítulo quase  
  
morri de calor! 


	2. Parte 2

Certas coisas nunca mudam (e outras inevitavelmente sim)  
  
  
  
Gente!É agora que a história esquenta! Mas antes eu quero dedicar o resto do fic primeiramente para Ellen minha amiguinha, que me deu umas idéias legais (Por exemplo a Chiharu grávida)e minha irmã Videl, que me ajudou muito. Agradeço também a um amigo Shaoran que escreveu um pedacinho mas foi de grande ajuda.  
  
Quem tem internet discada, sugiro que leiam o Fic offline, por que é muito grande e eu não vou ter tempo de separar capítulo por capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 5 -A Intuição  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Sakura e Saigo já estavam namorando oficialmente, o que deixou o Shaoran louco de ciúme.(Pessoal apressado...)  
  
Bate o sinal e Shaoran vai atrás da Sakura  
  
- Você não acha que está se precipitando? Você pode se arrepender.-Fala Shaoran preocupado.  
  
-Não. Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim. E quem é você para falar em precipitação e arrependimento?-Sakura suspira- Agora eu preciso ir, não quero que você estrague o meu dia.(AI!)  
  
Dia após dia, Shaoran falava que Sakura estava se precipitando,ela sempre dava uma resposta mal educada e ia embora atrás do Saigo. Assim se passara uma semana.  
  
- Sakura, gostaria de ir ao parque hoje comigo?-Pergunta Saigo.  
  
- Seria ótimo! E se beijaram.  
  
Sakura foi para casa. Chegando lá Kero pergunta:  
  
-Você está realmente apaixonada por esse garoto?   
  
Sakura não responde e muda de assunto. Ela pergunta se Kero não sentiu nada de diferente na última semana, já que Shaoran tinha sentindo algo estranho no ar.  
  
-Não, não senti nada. Senti apenas o cheiro do bolo de chocolate que você tem aí. Dá um poucooo!  
  
- Não! Esse bolo foi feito especialmente para o Saigo. Ai ai ai Saigoooooo!  
  
-Sakura, por favoooooor!  
  
- Tem pudim na geladeira que meu papai fez.  
  
- OBA!!!   
  
Ela então vai embora encontrar Saigo no parque.Chegando lá ela o encontra e se encanta com o buquê de flores de cerejeira que Saigo tem para ela.  
  
- Essas flores não se comparam a você  
  
-Ah! São seus olhos!  
  
- Vamos passear no lago?  
  
- Claro!  
  
Enquanto isso não muito longe dali na casa do Shaoran...  
  
- Algum problema jovem Shaoran?-Wei pergunta preocupado.  
  
-Tem algo me perturbando mas eu não sei o que é.  
  
- Será que a sua preocupação não se chama Sakura?  
  
- Que isso?! Eu já a esqueci!  
  
- Você não me engana jovem Shaoran. Ainda mais quando toma duas latas de coca-cola a cada uma hora.  
  
- Certo!-Disse Shaoran dando um sorriso -Acho que algo ruim vai acontecer. Disse ele voltando a ficar sério.  
  
-Você sabe aonde ela se encontra?  
  
- Não. Mas eu tenho um leve pressentimento. Preciso sair volto em algumas horas. E saiu seguindo sua intuição.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
E agora? Será que Shaoran vai encontrar Sakura? Saigo está realmente tramando contra a Sakura? Sakura realmente ama Saigo? Essa e mais respostas, no próximo capítulo?  
  
------------------   
  
Capítulo 6- Vilão? Que vilão?  
  
------------------  
  
Shaoran se deixou levar pela sua intuição chegando no parque bem na hora que a Sakura e Saigo estavam se beijando. Ele então percebe que a energia da Sakura estava diminuindo. Quando de repente Sakura desmaia no colo de Saigo. Shaoran salta de trás da moitinha (gente ele adora moitas) e não muito educadamente ele fala:  
  
- O que você fez com ela?  
  
-A pergunta é o que faz aqui? Pergunta Saigo com tranqüilidade.  
  
- Por que ela desmaiou?(Quantas perguntas!)  
  
- Eu acho que ela ficou muito emocionada com o meu beijo e desmaiou. Ela realmente me ama.  
  
-Emocionada?!  
  
-Modéstia a parte, eu beijo muito bem!  
  
- Calma aí! Eu também beijo bem e ela nunca desmaiou por causa do meu beijo!  
  
- Pelo jeito ela não o amava o suficiente. Disse Saigo ironicamente.  
  
- Ei! Você está insinuando que ninguém nunca foi capaz de me amar? (Putz nada a ver!)  
  
- É mais ou menos isso! (!)Agora com licença que eu não tenho tempo para coisas pequenas. Levarei Sakura para casa.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Que a minha prioridade no momento é a Sakura e não você.Afinal de contas ela desmaiou sem contar que eu não sou gay pra querer ficar perdendo meu tempo com você.  
  
Shaoran toma Sakura dos braços de Saigo.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu a levo.  
  
- Como é? Se o Sr. ainda não percebeu, ela é minha namorada e eu não vou deixar você tocar nela sem a minha permissão.Dá ela aqui!  
  
- Negreiros... O Sr por acaso conhece o Touya?  
  
- Não  
  
- Faz sentido. E o Sr. Kinomoto? Conhece?  
  
- Quem? Aonde você quer chegar?  
  
- Você nem conhece a família dela! Eu acho que ela não o ama o suficiente.  
  
- Insolente!(Síndrome de Vegeta 2)  
  
- Pense bem, é melhor eu leva-la.E toma Sakura dos braços de Saigo  
  
(coitada da Sakura...Parecendo uma bola)  
  
- Só dessa Vez. Disse Saigo meio emburrado.  
  
Shaoran levou Sakura para casa dele e a deitou em sua cama.  
  
- Wei, traga uma compressa de água gelada por favor.  
  
- É pra já jovem Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran fica ao lado dela pensando   
  
"Ah Sakura, por que me deixastes? Ah lembrei! Mas depois de tantos anos, não da pra fazer uma forcinha e me perdoar? Será que eu perdoaria se a situação fosse invertida? Ahn é, não, bem talvez..."  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz:  
  
- Shaoran? Wei? Me perdoe a indelicadeza Wei, mas Shaoran você pode me explicar o que eu faço aqui? Perguntou Sakura meio tonta.  
  
- Se sente bem?  
  
- Meio fraca.  
  
- Senhorita, é melhor ficar aqui descansando. O jovem Shaoran ligou para o celular do seu irmão e em algumas horas ele estará aqui.Farei um chá. Com licença.  
  
- Obrigada Shaoran mas eu acho que dá pra ir pra casa sozinha.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
-Claro! Disse Sakura tentando se levantar.  
  
Shaoran se levanta:  
  
-Olha eu não sei não...  
  
Antes que Sakura conseguisse falar qualquer coisa, cai em cima do Shaoran quase desmaiada.  
  
- Viu Sakura? É melhor você tentar dormir até seu irmão chegar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar.  
  
- Obrigada Shaoran. Espera! Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu no parque pra eu ficar tão fraca?  
  
Shaoran suspira e fala:  
  
- Se eu contar você jura que não briga comigo e que vai ficar quietinha até seu irmão chegar?  
  
- Tá eu juro! Fala logo!  
  
- Certo. De repente eu senti que devia ir ao parque mas eu não sabia por que. Seguindo minha intuição, eu fui. Estava andando sem rumo, quando vi você e Saigo se beijando.  
  
-Você nos espiou?  
  
Shaoran suspirou de novo virando os olhos.  
  
- Deixa eu terminar!  
  
- Tá. Disse Sakura com a cara fechada.  
  
- Obrigado. Foi aí que eu percebi por que a minha intuição tinha me levado ao parque.  
  
-Sim. Mas por que?  
  
Shaoran lentamente falou:  
  
-Seguintes, por que lá eu percebi que sua magia estava diminuindo e a de Saigo estava aumentando.  
  
- O que quer dizer?  
  
Shaoran ficou calado por um tempo. Como ele ia dizer aquilo pra Sakura sem ela ficar nervosa e correr o risco de desmaiar de novo???  
  
- Shaoran, responde.  
  
- Nada. Mentiu Shaoran e saiu do quarto.  
  
"Será que o Saigo...não que é isso. Mas... Preciso rever meus sentimentos e ver o que está acontecendo." Depois desse pensamento resolveu puxar um ronco.  
  
Algumas horas depois Touya chega na casa de Shaoran  
  
- O que você fez com a minha irmã seu moleque?-Pergunta Touya bufando de raiva  
  
- O que eu fiz? A pergunta é, o que o Saigo fez com a Sakura.  
  
- Saigo? Que Saigo?  
  
Sakura acorda assustada com a discussão.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Discussão? Qual será a reação da Sakura? E agora Sakura, o que você vai fazer? AI ai ai ai ai!  
  
----------------  
  
Capítulo 7- A Discussão  
  
- É Saigo!  
  
- Quem é Saigo?  
  
- Você não... Ah! Agora lembrei que a Sakura não disse nada a vocês sobre ele. Saigo é o atual namorado da Sakura.  
  
Sakura no quarto escuta tudo   
  
"Idiota! Ele contou! E justo para o Touya! Mas tá interessante, vou ouvir mais..."  
  
- Só por que te conheço a muito tempo vou acreditar em você. Desembucha, o que ele fez com a Sakura?  
  
- Resumindo? Roubou metade da magia da Sakura.  
  
- Você não está mentindo, está? Afinal você ainda a ama.  
  
- Se eu tivesse mentindo, ela me odiaria mais ainda.  
  
- Parece sincero. Aonde ela está?  
  
- Está dormindo na minha cama.  
  
Touya olhou desconfiado para Shaoran.  
  
- Tá pensando besteira é?- Pergunta Shaoran levantando a sobrancelha  
  
- É que... Com a Kaho na Inglaterra e o Yukito apaixonado por um pôster do mago Clow ( Como pode?), só me restou a Gertrudes. Disse Touya com voz de choro que arrancava as risadas da Sakura.  
  
- Gertrudes? Quem é Gertrudes?  
  
- Minha boneca inflável  
  
- Não é a toa que você pensou besteira... Disse Shaoran se segurando para não rir.  
  
- Eu vou buscar a Sakura. Disse Touya meio constrangido.  
  
- Eu te acompanho.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Curtinho né? Puxa que discussão! Como se já não bastasse, além do   
  
Yue, o Yukito também está apaixonado pelo Lead Clow? Nossa que rumo   
  
irá tomar essa história? Tá começando a ficar esquisito...  
  
---------------  
  
Capítulo 8- O Discreto Vilão  
  
- Touya! Você revelou a sua namoradinha para o Shaoran.  
  
- Não enche Sakura! Vamos pra casa.  
  
- Claro! A Gertrudes não pode esperar!  
  
Shaoran observava os dois se segurando para não rir.  
  
- Consegue se levantar? Disse Touya mudando de assunto  
  
- Consigo. Disse Sakura rindo.  
  
- Obrigado moleque, e não conta pra ninguém sobre a Gertrudes tá?  
  
-Pode deixar.  
  
- Vai indo. Disse Sakura tentando parar de rir. Me espera lá embaixo.  
  
- Tá, Disse Touya olhando desconfiado. Depois que Touya desceu...  
  
- É verdade o que você disse sobre Saigo?  
  
- O que eu disse? Falou Shaoran tentando disfarçar.  
  
- Você não me engana Shaoran. Eu ouvi tudinho.  
  
- Vo... Você estava acordada?  
  
- É. Por que você não me disse o resto? Não me disse o seu ponto de vista?  
  
- Por que você não ia acreditar.  
  
-É. Tem razão. Eu pensei e acho que...  
  
- Siiiimmmm?  
  
- Que eu gosto de você. Eu percebi que você estava dizendo a verdade sobre aquele lance de me proteger e tudo mais, sabe? E que depois do que você disse com o Touya eu percebi também que talvez eu estivesse errada sobre os meus conceitos quanto ao Saigo. Claro que talvez.  
  
- Que bom que você percebeu que eu estava tentando te proteger.  
  
- É né?  
  
- Pois é.  
  
Silêncio...(Um garoto e uma gorota, sozinhos no quarto. Nossa! O que será que vai acontecer? Não o capítulo ainda não acabou).  
  
Shaoran e Sakura trcaram olhares, foram se aproximando até que se beijaram.( é um clássico)  
  
Quando a situação estava quase fervendo na cama do Shaoran, chega Wei com um chazinho...  
  
- Jovem Shaoran eu... OPA!  
  
Quando perceberam Wei, Sakura e Shaoran se arrumaram rapidamente.  
  
- Obrigada Wei, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Meu irmão está esperando lá embaixo. Obrigada por tudo.  
  
- Foi um prazer tê-la aqui Sra Sakura. Volte sempre  
  
- Ah é...  
  
- Até mais!  
  
- Até!  
  
- Da próxima vez jovem Shaoran, me avise.  
  
- Desculpe-me Wei- Disse Shaoran vermelho, vermelho!  
  
Sakura desceu as escadas apressadamente arrumando seu vestido e calçando seu tênis. Quando Sakura chegou na portaria deu um encontrão no Touya.  
  
- Touya eu disse pra você me esperar aqui embaixo!  
  
- Eu já ia subir pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Por falar nisso, o que você estava fazendo lá em cima Sakura?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nooossaaa!!! Eu estou até com calor, ufa! Será que as coisas vão esfriar para o lado do exótico Saigo? Eu acho que a Sakura já queria fazer isso há muito tempo com o gatinho do Shaoran, só que como ele a magoou, ela relutava em se aproximar dele. Se você não se lembra de como ele a magoou, dá uma passada no capítulo 2- O triste passado de S+S e volte logo.  
  
----------------------  
  
Capítulo 9- Brincou né?  
  
Sakura desconversou e eles seguiram pra casa.  
  
- Que bom que chegaram! Você está bem filha?  
  
- Eu acho que ela está bem até demais!  
  
- Estou bem. Vou para meu quarto. Com licença.  
  
Kero estava jogando Pogaymon pela terceira vez quando Sakura entrou no quarto(Não quero ofender ninguém. Foi só pra ficar diferente).  
  
- SAKURA!!Gritou Kero parando de jogar.  
  
- Ai meu ouvido Kero! Você quase anestesiou meus tímpanos com esse grito! Mais respeito, ae!  
  
- O que aconteceu com a sua magia? Tá tão fraquinha...  
  
- Eu não sei direito Kero. Algo está fedendo aqui e eu desconfio de alguém- Disse Sakura com uma mistura de desapontamento e raiva.  
  
- Não fui eu!- Fla Kero fazendo surgir uma gota na cabeça da Sakura.  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
- Ai ai ai eu to atrasada!  
  
- Certas coisas nunca mudam!  
  
-Ai Touya por que você não vai se divertir com a Gertrudes hein?  
  
- Você parece perturbada.   
  
- Eu tenho um problema para resolver.  
  
- Com quem? Seu namoradinho é?  
  
- Melhor ter um problema com o meu namoradinho, do que ter uma boneca inflável de consolo para as horas de solidão. E depois, isso não é da sua conta!(UI!)  
  
Sakura correu para a escola. Ela chega e vê Shaoran na porta da escola.  
  
- Bom dia Sakura!  
  
- O que você tá fazendo aqui fora? Vai se atrasar!  
  
- Eu não vou pra escola hoje.  
  
- Mas por que?  
  
- É que o Saigo ainda não chegou.  
  
- E...?  
  
- E que estou esperando por ele.  
  
- O que você pretende fazer Shaoran Li!?  
  
- Quando eu terminar você vai ver.  
  
- Então eu vou ficar aqui com você!  
  
- Você não pode!Gritou Shaoran.  
  
- POR QUE NÃO!?  
  
Shaoran abaixou a cabeça pensando em como ele ia conciliar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Vai responde!  
  
- OK Sakura. Você pode ficar, mas tem que tomar cuidado.  
  
Sakura preferiu não perguntar o por que pra não piorar a situação. 30 minutos depois chega Saigo.  
  
- O que vocês fazem aqui?Não sabem olhar a hora não é? Sakura?! Você matando aula com ele?!  
  
- Eu contei pra ela do seu plano, Bobão!  
  
- Mas eu não te contei plano nenhum!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
UOU! É, realmente Saigo não contou nada pro Shaoran por que ele não é besta. Mas o chinesinho provou ter uma intuição e tanto! E agora? Qual será o plano de Saigo? E o de Shaoran? Sakura vai servir só de enfeite? Ela vai tomar alguma iniciativa? Já repararam que esse fic é bem brasileiro? Admitam, Sakura nunca pisaria no Shaoran e também nunca seria capaz de matar aula!E o sobrenome do Saigo?!  
  
----------------  
  
Capítulo 9- O Plano  
  
- Contando ou não, eu sei.  
  
- Como você pode provar isso?  
  
- Fazendo isso: Deus do raio venha! E atacou Saigo que desviou facilmente do ataque.  
  
- Viu? Você tem poderes. Um reles mortal não desviaria facilmente do meu ataque! Gritou Shaoran.  
  
- Aham. E daí?  
  
- Daí que você roubou metade da magia da Sakura.  
  
- Cara, eu acho que eu nunca faria isso!  
  
- Tá vendo Shaoran! É paranóia sua!- Se intromete Sakura.  
  
- Paranóia!? Você vai ver o que é paranóia!  
  
- Quer saber? Vou pegar o beco! Tchau.  
  
- Aonde você pensa que vai?  
  
- Encher a minha mente com sabedoria! Agora é proibido?  
  
- É!  
  
- Desde quando?  
  
- Desde o momento que eu te desafiei para uma luta!(tchan tchan!)  
  
Na sala de aula...  
  
-Eriol você sabe o que aconteceu com a Sakura o Shaoran e Saigo?-Pergunta Tomoyo preocupada  
  
-Olhe pela janela!  
  
-Ah!(Tipo a Tati da escolinha se lembram?)  
  
- Viu?  
  
-Professor?  
  
- Diga Tomoyo.  
  
- Posso atender ao chamado da natureza?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Tomoyo sai correndo da Sala.  
  
-Ela devia estar realmente apertada- Cochicha Chiharu para Rika.   
  
Quando Tomoyo chaga no portão da escola...  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
- Tomoyo é melhor você não se meter nisso!-Grita Shaoran para Tomoyo  
  
- É impressão minha ou vocês estão matando aula?  
  
- Tenho coisas a resolver com Saigo.-Virando-se para Saigo diz- Agora confesse.  
  
- Tá tá. Olha eu só quero roubar toda a magia da Sakura, aí eu me tornava forte. Depois o Shaoran ia ficar tão deprimido com a morte da Sakura, que ia ser fácil roubar a magia dele. Roubando a magia dos dois, eu me tornaria o cidadão mais forte de todos. Pegaria as cartas Sakura e conquistaria o mundo!UFA! É isso.  
  
- Eu falei! Não era paranóia!  
  
- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!-Grita Sakura desnorteada  
  
- Não Sakura! Você está muito fraca!  
  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. LIBERTE-SE! Agora você vai ver! Gelo!   
  
Mal invoca a carta Sakura cai desmaiada no colo do Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran fecha os olhos, suspira. Abre de repente os olhos(close nos olhos) e fala:  
  
- Você vai pagar por isso  
  
-Ai que méda! O que você vai fazer? Invocar o deus do raio de novo?  
  
- Não!  
  
- Pára tudo! Vocês não tem noção do que vocês estão fazendo?  
  
- Sim, estamos começando uma batalha.-Fala Shaoran  
  
- Não é isso! É que não tem graça assistir à uma batalha sem Rufus, a batata do Lago Paranoá(Homenagem a minha terra). Acho que eu tenho um saquinho por aqui... Ótimo, podem continuar.  
  
-Lei Ti Chao lai. Chi chi ju lû ling. Lei Chi!*-Shaoran invoca mais uma de suas magias.  
  
Como Saigo não saca nada de Chinês, não faz idéia de onde começa nem de onde termina a invocação do Shaoran. Ou seja: Ele foi paralisado  
  
- O que acha disso?  
  
Saigo não responde  
  
- Bem, daqui a pouco o efeito passa portanto vou me apressar. Chin um shui huou. Lei fêng lei tien shênih. Chi chi fu ling Huo Shên**. Você parece meio queimado... Hora de morrer!  
  
Shaoran mata saigo com sua espada e cai no chão cansado.Sakura acorda do desmaio  
  
- Você está bem Shaoran?  
  
-Claro! Só um pouco cansado.  
  
- Entendo. Falou Sakura desapontada.  
  
- E você Tomoyo?  
  
- Ótima! Você perdeu Sakura! Emocinante e sem uma gota de sangue. Shaoran deve ter treinado muito! Foi melhor que filme de Holybood!  
  
- Ah tá. Ô Shaoran acho que agora não tem como a gente ir pra sala né?  
  
- Pois é...Quer ir pra minha casa?  
  
- Mas e o Wei?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu já o avisei  
  
- Então tá. Tomoyo é melhor você ir pra sala.  
  
- Tem razão. Vai ser difícil explicar pro professor a minha demora.  
  
Tomoyo vai pra sala enquanto Sakura e Shaoran foram fazer sei lá o que (Depende da mente) na casa do Shaoran.  
  
Na sala...  
  
- Achei que você tinha ido atender ao chamado da natureza.-Fla o professor levantando uma sobrancelha  
  
- Eu fui. Foi emocionante e encantador.  
  
-!  
  
Aí embaixo está a tradução das invocações do Shaoran  
  
  
  
*Eu invoco o Deus do Trovão com a máxima urgência de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. Ataque relâmpago!  
  
**Metal Madeira Fogo Terra...Deus dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas... eu vos invoco para o meu auxílio...Deus do Fogo!  
  
  
  
FIN!  
  
(Esse fim não tá escrito errado não.É francês..Pra ficar chique)   
  
Eu sei que o final tá fraquinho, mas foi a parte mais difícil do fic. Espero que tenham gostado  
  
Kisus....Ja né! 


End file.
